


Injury

by Saku015



Series: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, During Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Atsumu overworks himself, which leads to an injury.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162649
Kudos: 39





	Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: College AU.

On most of days, Atsumu paid attention not to overwork himself. He was aware of what kind of risks overworking oneself came with, and had no intention to get a career ending injury just because being too greedy. It wasn’t the case after losing an important match, though. No matter how many times his teammates assured him that it was not his fault, their words fell on deaf ears. Atsumu trained harder and harder with every day – until his body said it was too much.

It happened at the end of an evening practice. They switched positions with one of his spikers, so both can practice how to spike and set better despite those not being their original positions. The spiker’s set was surprisingly accurate and precise. As Atsumu’s palm connected with the ball, a huge grin appeared on his lips. His happiness, however, was short lived. 

As he landed, he heard a cracking noise, and fell to the ground with a yelp. He pushed himself into a sitting position, and looked at his ankle. It was purple, and was in a strange position. When he tried to move it, he hissed out as hot pain shot through it, blinding him for a second. 

He heard his teammates’ voices around him, but paid them no mind – that is until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side, and saw Sakusa Kiyoomi – old rival, current boyfriend – looking at him with a frown. Atsumu let out a nervous chuckle, and rubbed the back of his neck.

”Hey there, Omi-kun!” He said with a nervous laugh, and Sakusa frowned even more. He took him to his arm, and stood up slowly. ”W-what are ya doin’?!” Atsumu squeaked, blushing hard.

”Taking you to the nurse’s office,” Sakusa said, and his voice left no room for debate. Atsumu sighed, accepting that there wouldn’t be any more practice that night.

”Your ankle splayed,” the nurse informed him as she wrapped a cold cloth around his swollen ankle. ”You cannot practice at least for four days.”

”What?!” Atsumu asked, pushing himself up to his elbows. ”I hope yer only jokin’!”

”Sorry, but no,” the woman said with a shake of her head. Atsumu groaned, falling back onto the pillow. ”It’s for your own good, Miya-kun,” she said, and Atsumu nodded with a groan.

The woman straightened up, then stepped away from the bed, and drawn the curtain to give them some space. Sakusa was sitting beside Atsumu’s bed, looking down at him with narrowed eyes. Atsumu looked to the other direction with a pout.

”I know, I know, I don’t need ya to chew me out!” He grumbled, and Sakusa grabbed his shoulder to turn him to his other side. That’s how Atsumu ended up facing his frowning boyfriend.

”I have no intentions to chew you out,” he said with a sigh. ”I’m just worried about you.” Atsumu reached out, and intertwined their fingers. He pulled Sakusa’s hand to his mouth, and kissed it.

”Sorry, Omi-kun,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. ”I just wanted to get better.” Atsumu felt fingers started running through his hair, and sighed happily. The comfortable feeling lulled him to sleep in no time.


End file.
